No name
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: Trowa est zoophile. C'est normal, c'est un gros matou roux. Duo, est lui un croisement de poire, de chaton, et d'une merveilleuse lueur d'espoir. Quatre s'occupe de l'animalerie. Heero regarde ce qu'il a provoqué. Et ne l'apprécie pas.
1. Prologue : re mise en place

**Disclaimers **: no body is mine pour l'instant.

**Rating** : Ben… Pour l'instant T

**Couples :** Pour l'instant, personne !

**Pour** : Ma 'Renouille !! Même si je suis pas sûre qu'elle passe…

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewer sur ma première fic' !!

* * *

_**Prologue : **_**(re ?)mise en place**

« Heero !

L'interpelé sourit cruellement, continue de ramasser ses vêtements, de les enfiler.

-Heero…

Duo a l'air perdu. Il se lève du lit, sans prêter attention à sa nudité.

-Tu… Tu m'as menti… Encore.

Heero lève un regard vers le visage torturé. Il ne sourit plus, son expression est juste indifférente. Ca fait mal.

-Bien sûr que je t'ai menti. Il y a qu'un gars comme toi pour me croire quand je dis que je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments et qu'il y a un « nous » maintenant. Mais Duo, vu que t'as toujours pas compris, ou que tu ne veux pas comprendre, je vais te le répéter : je ne suis pas fait pour la vie de couple, avec qui que ce soit. Trop de contraintes. L'amour, tout ça… La sensibilité, le romantisme… La fidélité aussi, c'est un truc qui me fait bien marrer…

-Tu… Tu veux dire que t'as couché avec d'autre gars alors que… on le faisait déjà ?

Un sourcil levé. Dessous, un regard bleu de Prusse méprisant :

-T'es naïf… Quand tu pars en mission pour plusieurs mois, je devrais gentiment t'attendre et venir te chercher à la sortie de l'aéronef ? Mais ça c'est le boulot d'un amant, Duo, ou de quelqu'un qui t'aime. Je suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

Duo est habitué aux blessures physiques. Son métier de preventers l'y a bien préparé et lui en a fait subir. Et jamais coups porté ne lui a fait aussi mal que ces mots. Une lame chauffée à blanc lui farfouille le ventre.

-Mais… Cette nuit… Pourquoi ?

-Comme pour les autres fois : besoin. Pulsion purement physique. Et comme je sais que tu me veux, c'est toi que je vais voir. Je te sors un speech, te déballe des sentiments que j'éprouve pas, parce que sinon, prude comme tu es, tu acceptes pas. On baise et puis c'est fini. Intègre Duo : Une nuit, après c'est-fi-ni. Si tu veux de l'amour, trouve quelqu'un d'autre à aimer.

Un coup bas, encore plus violent que les autres, qui coupe la respiration par sa force. Sous l'impact du choc des mots, Duo se laisse tomber assis sur le lit. S'il n'était pas forcément affectueux les autres fois, il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé comme ça. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Déception.

Tristesse.

Douleur.

Incompréhension.

Ou plutôt, prise de conscience :

Heero est un connard.

_Depuis le début, il me ment. Il me trimbale. Je… Je me suis fait avoir…_

Pourtant, Duo tend le bras et attrape la main de Heero quand celui-ci s'apprête à partir.

-Je… Je t'aime moi… Je… J'y peux rien, c'est comme ca depuis nos 15 ans… Je peux pas changer mes sentiments… Je… Je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer… Jamais…

Un sourire méprisant courbe les lèvres de Heero. Duo prend sa tête dans ses mains, abattu.

-Si… Si tu sors de cette pièce, n'espère même pas pouvoir y revenir. Tu l'as dit. C'est… C'est fini.

Sanglot.

Heero éclate de rire :

-Garde ça dans la tête Duo. La prochaine fois, ça sera quand je voudrai, où je voudrai, comme je voudrai. Comme les autres fois. »

La porte de la chambre puis celle de l'appartement claquent, laissant un jeune homme de 23 ans seul dans son lit. Des larmes dévalent ses joues, éclatent sur ses cuisses nues. Des sanglots incontrôlables agitent son corps et ses longs cheveux lâchés.

_Et le pire c'est que je l'aime encore…_

_

* * *

_

Enjoy !

_(Ou)_ Voili voilou !

Petite (je dis ça mais j'en sais encore rien) fanfiction qui fera plusieurs chapitres.

Pour l'instant le prologue assez court (dans lequel Heero passe vraiment pour un enculé et Duo pour la poire de service… Sorry !)

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

_Naus_

_PS : Je garantis pas la suite avant un certain temps... Mon inspi x'est un peu les montagnes russes : j'en ai d'un coup et faut que j'en profite dans l'heure qui suit avant que ça retombe, ce qui est relativement dur avec les cours au lycée... Voili voilou !_


	2. Chapitre 1 où Mme Solange entre en scène

**Disclaimers :** Les petits gens sont à Gundam & cie. A part la nouvelle arrivante.

**Rating :** T

**Couples :** Patience, patience...

**Pour :** Blues-moon... ^^ Non, mon inspi n'a pas fini sa transumance passagère, mais je fais toujours mes prologues moins longs que les chapitres... Là, par contre, je dis pas, le chapitre 2 sera peut-être unpeu plus long à écrire : plus de week-end de 4 jours...

**Merci :** au gentil**(**lle**)**s qui m'ont reviewée, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)

* * *

**No name **ou **_le jour où je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi_.**

_**(**Titre un peu trop long pour le mettre comme vrai titre. J'ai juste oublié de le préciser dans le prologue_ =)**_ )_**

Prologue

**Chapitre 1 : où Mme Solange entre en scène**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 :_** **où Mme Solange entre en scène**

-

-

_Ne pas_ (trop) _perdre la face._

C'est dur. Surtout quand on doit travailler avec la personne qui vous en a foutu plein à la gueule la veille.

Duo sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de ne pas venir travailler. Même pour quelques jours. Même s'il avait 40 de fièvre. Même si une météorite venait de faire exploser son appartement. Même si un éventuel fils était très malade. Même si une éventuelle personne de sa famille venait de décéder.

Eventuels car inexistants.

Il reste devant la porte de son bureau, dans un des couloirs du QG des preventers. Il regarde le panneau de bois, se demande s'il va le pousser ou s'il va s'enfuir.

_Ne pas perdre la face._

« La porte ne va pas te bouffer.

La voix est ouvertement moqueuse. Méprisante.

Duo pensait qu'_il_ serait déjà à l'intérieur.

Duo pensait qu'_il_ ne serait pas dans le couloir.

Duo pensait que personne ne se délectait à le regarder hésiter devant cette porte, combattant son envie de fuir. Surtout pas _lui_.

Duo n'a pas le courage de se retourner. D'affronter le regard bleu de Prusse glacé comme les origines sibériennes de son propriétaire.

-Je… J'ai oublié mes clés. »

Piètre excuse.

Ricanement.

Heero passe devant lui, clenche la porte ouverte.

Pas de paroles acides, pas de remarques désobligeantes. Juste un silence froid et ironique qui montre à Duo qu'il était percé à jour avant même qu'il donne une fausse excuse à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans le couloir.

Duo s'assoit à son bureau, allume son portable. Par habitude.

Il n'a pas regardé une fois son collègue en face. Il a essayé de cacher ses yeux rouges.

Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir réussi.

Essayer de bosser. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Il aimerait bien le savoir. Non en fait. Ca lui donne une excuse pour ne pas travailler.

Il a pas vraiment la tête à ça, aujourd'hui.

_Enfoiré de Yuy…_

A cet instant, il se demande pourquoi on a décidé qu'il devait bosser avec un glaçon. Il repense à l'énergie qu'il avait dû déployer pour réchauffer une parcelle de l'anatomie de son binôme. Toute son anatomie. A part son cœur.

_En a-t-il vraiment un ?_

Trois cafés serrés plus tard, Duo est toujours inefficace.

Et son binôme le remarque.

« Maxwell, tu es encore plus inutile que d'habitude. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Oui, c'est ce qu'il va faire.

Non. Ne pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Oui… Non. Non ?

« Non ? Tu m'expliques à quoi tu sers là ? T'as pas l'impression qu'_ils_ te paient à rien foutre ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les moyens du QG ne sont pas si élevés, alors ne les oblige pas à foutre de l'argent en l'air avec ta paye. »

Rire jaune, nerveux de Duo. Sans raison.

Il éteint son portable en contrôlant relativement bien le tremblement de ses mains.

Sort du bureau sans précipitation.

_Ne pas lui faire ce plaisir._

Tant pis, pour aujourd'hui, il risque son poste parce que les preventers n'ont pas le droit de poser leurs congés ailleurs que les jours où on leur autorise (moins de les cinq semaines par an obligatoires, bien entendu).

Il est presque à l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Duo ? Tu vas où ?

Se retourner, essayer de sourire à son meilleur ami.

Qui n'est pas aveugle et voit très bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Ca va pas ?

Quatre s'approche du natté, remarque que sa question lui a fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Et qu'il ne semble pas prêt à en parler.

Duo se laisse prendre dans les bras réconfortant pour quelques secondes, avant de les repousser doucement. Mais les repousser quand même.

-Ca va… T'en fais pas pour moi… Retourne dans ton bureau, tu vas te créer un manque de Trowa. »

Faible sourire qui illumine bien peu le visage triste de l'Américain, un instant.

Quatre lui rend un regard complice. Que Duo ne voit pas. Déjà parti.

-

« Oh, désolé…

Une femme qu'il a bousculée. En faisant presque tomber le carton qu'elle porte.

-C'est rien, au pire si c'était tombé, c'était pas fragile…

Un camion de déménagement devant son immeuble.

-Vous emménagez ici ?

-Oui, je suis au troisième. Vous habitez ici aussi ? »

Oui, au sixième. Elle veut de l'aide ? Oui, pourquoi pas, s'il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Non, il est en… congé aujourd'hui. Ah, parfait. Il fait quoi comme boulot ? Preventer. Depuis qu'il a 15 ans. Ah oui ? C'est jeune, non ? Oui, sans doute un peu… Des séquelles ? Ce n'est pas une maladie de travailler trop jeune, qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas. Et il n'est pas contagieux. Et elle, elle est dans quoi ? Secrétariat. Ah. C'est lourd, ce carton ? Il peut le prendre, c'est pas un problème. Ah, c'est fragile… Il n'est pas obligé, hein ! Il a mauvaise, mine, il semble malade… Il devrait peut-être se reposer… ? Non, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour ça… Il a passé une mauvaise nuit, c'est tout. Il a besoin de se changer les idées… Bon, dans ce cas… On va continuer à vider l'engin.

« Et bien merci… J'ai loué le camion de déménagement, j'ai mon permis-poids-lourd. Du coup je comptais monter tout ça toute seule, ça m'aurait pris toute l'après-midi… Vous voulez prendre un verre ? »

Il acquiesce. Pourquoi pas ?

« Vous êtes installé ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois ans.

-Le voisinage est sympa ? J'ai été obligée de déménager rapidement, j'ai pris un peu la première occasion qui me tombait sous la main.

-Oh, il n'y a pas de problème de ce côté-là. Pas de raison de se pleindre... Le couple du cinquième s'engueule souvent, mais normalement, vous n'entendrez rien, vous êtes isolé par le quatrième. Des jeunes en colloc', je crois… Je ne sais plus, j'ai du mal à faire connaissance avec les autres… Peut-être mon adolescence amputée ?

Un pâle sourire.

-Et vous vous appelez ? C'est marrant, on a vidé un camion ensemble pendant deux heures, et on ne s'est même pas présenté.

-Duo Maxwell. Duo, c'est le prénom.

-Valentine Solange. Valentine, c'est le prénom.

Deux sourires complices. Un tout petit, l'autre rayonnant.

-C'est amusant, j'aurais jamais pensé que vous aviez du mal à vous lier aux autres, si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit… Vous avez été tellement spontané pour me proposer votre aide…

Que répondre à ça ? Peut-être que sa gentillesse est spontanée mais qu'il n'ouvre pas facilement son cœur…

-C'est normal, j'avais presque fait tomber votre carton. »

Il ne pense presque plus à Heero.

Presque.

Et ce presque, Valentine le voit bien. Elle se dit que son visage est bien trop pâle, maladif.

Il a peut-être mal dormit, mais on n'a pas une telle douleur au fond des yeux quand on est fatigué, ni une telle souffrance apparente sur son visage, quand l'ombre du sourire qui courbe parfois ses lèvres s'en va.

Au début, quand il l'avait abordée, elle avait pensé que c'était un mec de plus qui tentait de la draguer. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois : elle subit souvent les regards appuyés de bas en haut quand elle croise certaines sortes d'hommes dans la rue.

Elle avait pour une fois décidé de profiter de l'attirance qu'elle exerce toujours sur les hommes pour se faire aider, quand il lui avait proposé. Et puis elle s'est rendu compte que son aide n'était pas du tout intéressée.

A peine s'il l'avait regardé. Pas qu'il détourne les yeux d'elle, mais elle remarque que son regard ne la détaille pas, même pas comme on le fait avec quelqu'un qu'on voit pour la première fois, même quand on n'a pas d'idée derrière la tête.

Comme s'il était tout entier, son esprit comme son corps, occupé par autre chose.

Un autre chose qui semble lui faire du mal.

En fait, ça l'arrange, d'une certaine manière. Elle n'est absolument pas prête pour une nouvelle romance.

Même s'il est mignon avec son air de chien battu. Il a des yeux bleu-bizarre. Dans lesquels elle voit des fois des éclairs violets qui disparaissent juste après sans qu'elle puisse s'assurer qu'ils ont vraiment existés.

De très très longs cheveux nattés serré, châtain, soyeux, qu'elle aimerait bien connaître son truc parce que les siens deviennent fourchus et cassants dès qu'ils descendent en dessous des omoplates.

Un visage fin, un peu androgyne. Un peu ravagé par la tristesse.

Un corps maigre, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise noir qu'il n'avait pas eu peur d'abimer en l'aidant dans les cartons, et d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas même plissé.

Une silhouette harmonieuse, pas très grande, un mètre soixante-quinze, peut-être.

Des baskets un peu défoncées.

Il a 23 ans, en paraît plus.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Ca m'a fait plaisir de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un de l'immeuble que j'occupe depuis trois ans. »

Un sourire, peut-être un peu plus appuyé qu'avant. Peut-être pas.

Quoi lui dire ? Elle n'a pas envie de le laisser s'enfuir comme ça, alors qu'il semble avoir quelque chose de douloureux sur le cœur. Mais elle ne voit pas quoi dire. Alors elle lui répond juste un « On se reverra surement, vous savez où j'habite. »

Elle sait aussi où il habite. Le sixième, non ?

Elle sait aussi qu'elle n'a aucune raison de le revoir volontairement.

Duo lui sourit encore une énième fois. Il tente le sourire sincère, mais sait que ce n'est que le spectre de d'habitude.

Ca lui a fait du bien de penser à autre chose pendant une après-midi.

Elle s'appelle Valentine. Elle a vingt-cinq ans. En paraît moins.

Dans les un mètre soixante-dix, menue, son corps a – est ? – une belle courbe.

Pour l'emménagement, elle était habillée d'un vieux jean large, un tee-shirt gris, rien de bien saillant, ni classe.

Des cheveux aux épaules, brun foncé, aux reflets auburn. De grands yeux verts, un visage fin, pâle naturellement.

Elle rit beaucoup, trouve tout "marrant" ou "amusant", aime l'humour, les chats, son boulot, et a été obligé de quitter son ancien domicile précipitamment pour une raison qu'elle n'a pas envie d'évoquer.

Elle a une bague à l'annulaire gauche.

A vrai dire, il a remarqué ces détails sans y prêter attention. Il serait là incapable de la décrire avec autant de précisions.

Et il ne compte pas la déranger prochainement : il l'a déjà complètement oublié quand il rentre dans son appart' vide, froid.

Plus vide que celui encore non-aménagé de Valentine.

Vide de présence.

Toute l'après-midi où il a réussit à éloigner le spectre de Heero loin de son cœur semble avoir disparut.

La tristesse lui retombe dessus.

Demain, il devra aller travailler.

-

« Je te dérange si je passe maintenant ?

-Te sens pas obligé de venir Quatre.

-J'ai plus le droit de voir mon meilleur pote ? J'arrive dans dix minutes.

-Non, sérieusement Quatre, j'ai pas env… »

Quatre a déjà raccroché. Têtu, toujours fidèle à lui-même.

« Duo ? T'es où ? »

Quatre rentre toujours sans frapper chez son ami. Une habitude qu'ils ont depuis qu'ils ont habité en collocation.

« Je t'avais dit de pas venir.

-J'ai pas entendu.

-T'as raccroché avant.

-C'était involontaire.

-Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là. »

Paradoxe. Parce que Duo n'a toujours pas envie de voir son meilleur ami. Mais il est content qu'il soit avec lui.

Heureux que Quatre soit aussi entêté.

Gestes automatiques : préparation d'un café arabica pour son ami, origines obligent, robusta pour lui.

« Alors ?

Le silence se charge de la réponse.

-Duo.

Le ton employé n'est pas celui qui veut forcer une réponse.

Le ton se veut réconfortant. L'est.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Quatre.

-Tu sais bien que je vais pas te forcer. Mais ça ira peut-être un peu mieux si tu en parles à quelqu'un. Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne suis pas là pour te juger, mais pour t'écouter quand ça va pas. Les amis ne sont pas là que pour passer le temps et rire. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler aujourd'hui, n'hésite pas à un autre moment. Je t'en ai parlé quand j'ai commencé à aimer Trowa.

-Et vous avancez comment tous les deux ?

-Il est toujours aussi aveugle, mais c'est pas de ça que je veux parler avec toi. C'est Heero, hein ?

L'Américain lève un œil un instant violet avant de le baisser sur son café qu'il n'a pas toucher.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La voix est douce. Il ne se sent pas obligé de répondre.

C'est peut-être ça qui le décide à dire doucement :

-Il est passé avant-hier soir. Et est reparti à cinq heures du matin.

-Reparti comme ça ? Sans rien dire ?

Ricanement de Duo. Qui camoufle un reniflement et des larmes aux yeux.

-J'aurais préféré.

Il ne compte pas s'étendre là-dessus.

De toute façon, Quatre connait suffisamment Heero pour deviner ce qu'il a pu dire qui fasse réagir Duo comme ça.

Il se lève doucement, va derrière la chaise de de son ami, pose doucement les mains sur ses épaules.

-Ca va ?

Petit hochement de tête de Duo. Un geste affirmatif qui pourtant veut dire non, et que Quatre à très bien compris comme tel.

Empathie ? Ou juste l'amitié.

Il serre dans ses bras son meilleur ami qui cette fois ne se dérobe pas et va jusqu'à laisser reposer sa tête contre la clavicule de Quatre qui n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que lui. Quand même un peu.

-Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

Il ne pleurait pas. Maintenant si.

Quatre connait son ami autant que son ami le connait.

Quatre sait que Duo ira mieux après s'être lâché, Duo sait que le « ne pleure pas, s'il te plait » veut dire « pleure, si tu veux ».

Et il pleure, doucement, laisse les larmes couler d'abord sur ses joues, puis sur la chemise violette de son meilleur ami.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Quatre a un peu peur de la réponse. Un peu peur que Duo lui réponde la même chose que d'habitude.

Qu'il va l'attendre, qu'il a confiance en Heero.

-Je vais chercher ailleurs. Je vais l'oublier. Je vais…

Sa voix se casse.

Petit Duo, est-ce que tu es prêt à l'oublier ? Est-ce que tu en es capable ? Quatre en doute.

-Je l'aime toujours.

Murmure à son oreille.

-Si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux l'oublier. C'est une histoire de volonté. Tu as bien réussi à arrêter la cigarette, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Conclusion avec un petit essaie d'humour. Auquel répond un tout petit sourire, si petit qu'il fait plus peur à Quatre qu'il ne le rassure.

Pourtant une petite flamme se rallume en Duo. Il l'oubliera. Il n'arrivera pas à ne plus l'aimer en claquant des doigts, mais il oubliera qu'il l'aime.

C'est… un défi personnel.

-Et sinon, Trowa, à part sa cécité légendaire, quoi de neuf ?

Quatre soupire un peu. Il a fait son boulot, rien ne l'empêche de changer de sujet maintenant.

-Aah… Il contourne, intentionnellement ou pas, je n'arrive pas à savoir, toutes les perches que je lui tends. Pire, des fois il y répond sans s'en rendre compte. La dernière fois, on avait tous les deux vu le même film la veille à la télé, du coup on en a un peu parlé. Pour lui dire mes préférences j'ai glissé que l'acteur principal était pas trop mon genre de mec, lui il a répondu qu'il préférait le chien.

Petit rire de Duo :

-Fait gaffe, il est peut-être zoophile… Offre-lui un chat pour voir ce qu'il en fait.

-Pauvre bête…

Quatre essuie les dernières présences de larmes sur les joues de Duo.

-J'y vais, j'ai dit à mon chauffeur que j'en avais pour dix minutes et ça fait une heure que je suis là. Soit fort petit chat.

-Petit chat ? Pourquoi petit chat ? »

Quatre a déjà fermé la porte d'entrée.

Lâche, c'est trop facile d'éluder les questions en fermant une porte ou en raccrochant au nez des gens.

Duo se sent un peu mieux.

Il se sent près à affronter une journée face à _lui_.

_Et tenir_.

_

* * *

_

* * *

-

**Enjoy !**

Z'en pensez quoi... ?

Je garantis pas le chapitre 2 avant un certain temps (pour de vrai, ce coup-ci)

certain temps pouvant varier de 1 semaine à 1 mois... ^^'

Je vais essayer de profiter du beau temps pour commencer au Soleil...

**Voilà** ! =)

Une petite trace de votre présence fait toujours plaisir,

et pour vous faciliter la tâche, y'a un bouton "review" juste en dessous =)

**Salut salut !**

_Naus_


	3. Chapitre 2 où Duo est fatigué

**Disclaimers :** Les petits gens sont à Gundam & cie, en dehors de Valentine.

**Rating :** T

**Couples :** C'est pour bientôt, au moins un... Patience !

**Pour :** Mmh... Ceux qui veulent la suite !

**Merci :** au gentil**(**lle**)**s qui m'ont reviewée, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)

* * *

**No name **ou **_le jour où je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi_.**

_**(**Titre un peu trop long pour le mettre comme vrai titre. J'ai juste oublié de le préciser dans le prologue_ =)**_ )_**

**_._**

Prologue

Chapitre 1 : où Mme Solange entre en scène

**Chapitre 2 : où Duo est fatigué**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : où Duo est fatigué**

.

.

« Maxwell. »

Une constatation qui vaut une salutation. Comme d'habitude.

Retour à la normale ?

« Salut, Heero. »

Sa voix est contrôlée, elle ne tremble pas.

Elle est ni triste, ni joyeuse. Neutre.

Et ça fait légèrement lever les yeux du Japonais.

Duo ne lui parle toujours que sur un ton enjoué, quand ils sont en relativement bons termes, ou alors d'une façon mal-assurée, quand Heero a récemment abusé de la naïveté de son collègue.

Et pourtant, là, la salutation est indifférente. Distante, mais pas troublée.

Ni heureuse, ni dégoûtée.

Il se pose trop de questions, il en est conscient, et ça l'énerve.

Il va déverse sa mauvaise humeur sur la personne la plus proche de lui.

« Tu as décidé de continuer à être payé à occuper un siège ?

-Non. J'ai un rapport à finir pour une.

-Ah, conscience professionnelle… T'en as donc assez pour finir ce que tu as commencé et ne pas laisser tes collègues dans la muise… Et après ? Tu demandes un changement de bureau, une mutation, ou tu poses ta démission ?

-J'ai aucune raison de prendre une des décisions que tu proposes. Mais ma présence te gène ? Tu voudrais que je parte ? Moi, en tout cas, j'ai aucune raison de le faire.

Heero lève franchement les yeux de son portable, encore une fois interpellé par le ton indifférent, et encore plus par les paroles de Duo.

-Et pourtant tu t'es enfuit du bureau hier. Tu vas me dire que ma présence te gène pas ? Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Heero est convaincu qu'il a touché un point sensible.

Et pourtant…

-Tu me connais, je ne suis pas rancunier. Trop naïf pour ça. ( ¥_petit sourire_¥ ) Et sache Heero que je préfère mon boulot à toi, donc je n'ai aucune raison de le quitter. Je veux bosser maintenant, laisse-moi. »

Heero ne répond rien.

-

Duo soupire en sortant du QG des preventers. Il a tenu.

Presque sans problème.

Il a deux fois plus de caféine dans le sang que d'habitude, autant de café dans la vessie.

Il a réussi à maintenir son rôle d'indifférent.

Mais c'est fatiguant de ne pas être naturel.

Les blagues sorties avec entrain à Wu Fei, Trowa et Quatre quand il les a croisés lui ont semblé vides, et il est erreinté d'avoir sourit à chaque fois qu'on lui a parlé.

-

« Oh désolé. Ah, bonjour Valentine.

Encore une fois, il l'a bousculée.

Il a retenu a temps le sac surchargé de course qu'elle tient dans les mains, et par miracle, rien de s'est écrasé au sol.

-Oh… Bonjour Duo. Vous allez finir par me faire lâcher quelque chose, un jour, si on se percute à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre…

-Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue…

Elle a troqué le tee-shirt gris et le jean contre un débardeur moulant brun et un sarwelle vert surmontant des sandales en cuir. Sur la tête elle a un canotier en paille.

-C'est pas le style vestimentaire que je me faisais d'une secrétaire.

-J'ai pas encore repris le travail : je voulais m'installer le mieux possible… Du coup… En vrai je suis plutôt cool… Le tailleur, c'est pas mon truc en dehors du boulot… Vous… Vous allez bien ?

-Oh… Euh… Un peu fatigué, mais rien de grave…

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes fatigué comme ça ? Vous devriez consulter, c'est peut-être une mononucléose…

Duo n'a pas envie d'entendre des termes médicaux qui ne veulent pas dire grand-chose pour lui.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter…

-A une prochaine fois Duo. »

-

« Tu veux que je passe ?

-Pour quoi faire ? T'en fais pas pour moi, profite de ta soirée.

-Okay, ça me va aussi. J'arrive dans dix minutes.

-Quatre, je viens de te dire que… C'est ça, raccroche ! »

-

Sonnette d'entrée. Depuis quand Quatre sonne avant d'entrer ?

« J'arrive Chéri ! Salut Qu… Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'accompagne Quatre. Il arrive, il gare la voiture.

-Ah… Euh… Ca va bien ?

-Tu l'appelles souvent « Chéri » ?

Pourquoi cette question ? Petit sourire vaguement réprimé de Duo.

A noter pour Quatre.

-Oui. Range les yeux laser, ça fait depuis qu'on a 15 ans que je l'appelle comme ça. En tant qu'ami. Pourquoi ?

Question innocente pour montrer à Trowa qu'il s'est dévoilé.

-Oui oui, ça va bien, et toi ?

Ca, c'est du changement de sujet, ou Duo ne s'y connait plus.

-Oui, bien sur.

-C'est pas ce que m'a dit Quatre.

Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Quatre ?

-J'ai un petit coup de blues, mais c'est rien.

-C'est assez pour que Quatre passe chez toi deux soirs de suites.

Regard buté. Menaçant. On va se calmer un peu, okay ?

-Y'a un problème, Tro' ? Pourquoi t'es venu avec Quatre ? C'est lui qui t'a proposé ?

-… Non. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Pour…

Détournement d'yeux verts, baissés. Ah ?

-Pour ne pas le laisser seul avec moi ?

Voix délicate, pour ne pas avoir l'air de se foutre de sa gueule.

-Je… Oui. Tu comprends, il est de plus en plus distant avec moi, et vu que depuis deux jours il ne parle plus que de toi, il dit que t'as besoin de lui en ce moment, il va même te voir les soirs…

Et Duo est si invivable que ça parait invraisemblable que son meilleur ami veuille le voir deux soirs de suite ?

Enfin bref, il ne va pas soulever une question si dangereuse : son but n'est pas de s'engueuler avec Trowa.

-Et tu en déduis que c'est de ma faute s'il prend ses distances ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-…

Un blond déboule dans l'appartement.

-Salut les enfants ! Désolé, il y a du monde dans les coins, j'ai du aller assez loin pour trouver une place… Duo, je viens de croiser la nouvelle occupante du troisième. Si tu la veux, dépêche-toi avant que je me décide d'agir.

C'est ça Quatre. Dis bien ça devant Trowa.

-Tu m'as dit que tu préférais les hommes.

Apparemment, le Français a très bien compris l'allusion à l'acteur… Et son ton est… déçu ?

Quatre abat sur lui un regard appuyé.

-Je préfère _un _homme, mais parfois j'en ai marre d'appuyer sur le bouton sans avoir de retour d'ascenseur. C'est usant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Ou « que la lumière soit » ?

D'abord l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Trowa, étonné de se faire agresser occulairement par le regard turquoise.

Puis, la lumière fut.

Un regard vers Duo, une pensée, un souvenir, qui date de quelques minutes à peine :

_-_

_- Et tu en déduis que c'est de ma faute s'il prend ses distances ?_

_-Qui d'autre ?_

_Toi._

-

-Je vais rentrer en bus. Salut Quatre. A demain. Merci Duo pour cette conversation… instructive.

-Je t'en prie vieux.

Trowa s'en va comme un coup de vent. Quelque chose à faire ?

Un silence relativement lourd semble avoir pris sa place, être entré par la porte qu'il vient de refermer.

Occuper toute la pièce. L'étouffer.

-Je… Assied-toi. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Quatre s'assied devant la table, au même endroit que la veille.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Automatisme. Tout comme le sourire que ses lèvres ont accroché toute la journée, la fausse bonne humeur qu'il s'est créée. La couleur bleue sombre de ses yeux…

-Tu as joué celui qui allait bien toute la journée, Duo. Tu dois être fatigué.

… dans lesquels deux éclairs mauve apparaissent. Deux éclairs tristes.

Duo ne va pas bien. Et il est transparent pour son ami qui le connait si bien.

Silence du natté. Le sourire glisse de son visage.

-Repose-toi. Tu n'as rien besoin de me faire croire à moi. Les comédiens ne jouent pas en dehors de la scène.

-Et je suis dans les coulisses ?

-Oui. Alors laisse ta vraie personnalité parler.

Duo baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Essaye de réprimer leur tremblement.

-Je suis fatigué, Quatre. Tu as raison.

-Je sais. Viens ici.

Duo se glisse dans les bras accueillants de Quatre, en songeant brièvement que Trowa le tuerait sans chercher à comprendre s'il rentrait à ce moment dans l'appart'.

-Mais ça va passer, tu verras. Tiens le coup.

-Et si je dois jouer à celui qui va bien toute ma vie parce que je l'aime encore ?

-Chhh…

Duo ferme les yeux, se laisse aller contre le torse de son meilleur ami. Il se sent comme un gamin, bercé par les douces oscillations de Quatre.

Il se sent _le_ gamin de 15 ans qu'il était quand, effrayé par les massacres et la violence de son adolescence, il allait se réfugier auprès du jeune blond.

Et l'adolescent d'apparence bien plus sensible que lui le réconfortait. Il le rassurait en le prenant doucement dans ses bras et en oscillants doucement, Duo serré contre lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras.

Aujourd'hui aussi, Duo s'endort, se laissant aller dans les bras du blond qui le prend sous le cou et les genoux pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Il lui met à décongelé une barquette de lasagnes. Pour s'il se réveillait avec une petite faim.

Avant de s'en aller, il passe dans la chambre de son ami qui dort profondément, lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe.

-Merci pour ce que tu as dit à Trowa. »

-

« Je suis en retaaard ! »

Des fois, sans raison, on a tendance à prendre plus de temps que d'habitude pour se préparer avant le boulot. Or quand on va au travail en bus, il y a des horaires à respecter.

Et Duo n'est plus dedans.

« Bonjour Duo…

-J'ai pas le temps ! »

Une rafale de vent, ou plutôt une étoile filante avec une natte châtain comme trainée passe devant une Valentine médusée.

Arrivé au coin de la rue de son arrêt, Duo voit son bus au coin opposé, sortir de son champ de vision.

Il rentre rageur dans son immeuble. Parce que comme chacun sait, les bus, on en voit tout le temps, sauf quand on en a besoin.

« Duo ? Je croyais que vous étiez pressé…

-Je l'étais. Mais j'ai raté mon bus. »

Composer un numéro de téléphone. Rare fois ou son portable lui sert…

« Allo ?

-Quatre, y'a moyen que tu passes me chercher ? J'ai… Hum… Mon bus est passé en avance.

-Ben tiens…

-Je peux vous emmener, Duo.

-Attends Quatre, je crois qu'une âme charitable se présente à moi sous la forme de ma voisine de palier… Vous pouvez vraiment m'emmener ?

-Si vous acceptez d'attendre dix minutes, y'a pas de problème. Le QG des preventers est sur mon chemin.

-Bon bah Quatre, j'ai plus besoin de toi. Merci quand même d'être mon meilleur ami.

-Va te faire voir Chaton.

-J'ai rien d'un chaton ! Merde Quatre, attends au moins que j'ai fini de râler avant de raccrocher ! »

Portable empoché.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller, si vous voulez.

-Merci Valentine. C'est vraiment cool de votre part.

Vouvoiement et « cool » dans la même phrase, ça fait tache.

Tant pis.

La voiture de Valentine est une Twingo framboise. Une édition limitée, recréée il y a cinq, pour les 700 ans de Renault. Ils avaient ressorti des vieux modèles, pas si moches que ça, finalement.

Le silence dans la Twingo framboise est un peu pesant.

-Hum… Votre ami, Quatre, je l'ai rencontré, non ? C'est lui qui est venu hier ?

-Ouais, il a tendance à abuser de mon hospitalité quand je vais pas bi…

Interruption. Un petit regard de côté. Il en aurait trop dit ?

-… quand je suis fatigué. Pour me babysitter.

-Ah. Et… Pourquoi il vous appelle Chaton ?

-Je sais pas. Ca fait quatre jours qu'il m'en sert. Je vois pas de ressemblance entre un bébé chat et moi, mais lui si, apparemment…

-Oh, vous pouriez avoir les yeux…

Rire violet.

-Je vous présenterai un ami, qui lui a vraiment les yeux d'un chat…

Ils en sont à se présenter des amis ?

Les yeux de Duo remarquent enfin le tailleur bleu foncé, avec un chapeau assorti.

-Vous avez repris le travail ?

-Oui. Je me ballade rarement en tailleur pour le plaisir.

-Ca vous va bien.

-Voilà, on y est.

Et tant mieux, songe Valentine qui n'a pas envie de répondre au compliment.

-Merci Valentine. Bonne journée.

-Vous aussi. »

Valentine a envie de lui proposer de l'emmener tous les matins, puisqu'ils ont les mêmes horaires.

Mais la natte et son propriétaire se sont déjà engouffrés dans le bâtiment qui sert de QG aux preventers.

« Qui c'est qui t'a emmené ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Heero. Oui, ca va pas mal, et toi ?

-La Twingo rose de laquelle tu viens de descendre appartient à qui ?

-A ma nouvelle voisine. Elle m'a descendu.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon bus est passé en avance. Interrogatoire terminé ?

-Hn. Y'a Une qui te cherchait tout à l'heure. Te dire quelque chose à propos d'un dossier, quelque chose comme ça…

-Et tu lui as dit de repasser plus tard, bien entendu… ?

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais pas ton répondeur, et que je me foutais pas mal qu'elle cherche qui que ce soit, car je n'étais pas non plus un panneau indicateur.

-Ca a du lui plaire.

-Ca a eu l'air…

-Et t'es conscient que c'est moi qui vais me prendre toute sa mauvaise humeur, maintenant ?

-C'est l'effet recherché. »

Sourire ironique.

Fumier.

* * *

**Wali walou !**

J'aurais pu poster un poil plus vite, mais c'est qu'en relisant tout à l'heure

ce que j'avais prévu comme chapitre deux que je me suis rendue compte

que c'était trop long, et dommage de couper plus loin.

Et le réécritage de la version papier à l'ordi est looo...ooong !

Mah c'est la vie ! **=)**

En tout cas, ça veut dire qu'une bonne partie du chapitre trois est déjà écrite !

**Enjoy** les amis !!

Bizoux à tout le monde !

PS : au cas où le chapitre trois ne viendrait pas si vite que ça,

j'ai une mini fic **(**un bon petit nawak', j'en suis désolée**)** en réserve...

_**Naus**_


	4. Chapitre 3 où les choses avancent, si si

**Disclaimers :** Les petits gens sont à Gundam & cie, en dehors de Valentine.

**Rating :** T

**Couples :** prochain épisode

**Pour :** For Yu' !

**Merci :** au gentil**(**lle**)**s qui m'ont reviewée, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)

* * *

**No name **ou **_le jour où je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi_.**

_**(**Titre un peu trop long pour le mettre comme vrai titre. J'ai juste oublié de le préciser dans le prologue_ =)**_ )_**

**_._**

Prologue

Chapitre 1 : où Mme Solange entre en scène

Chapitre 2 : où Duo est fatigué

**Chapitre 3 : où les choses avancent, si si**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : où les choses avancent, si si.**

-

-

Fin de semaine.

Avec week-end de congé, en prime.

La vie est belle, quoi.

« Allo, Duo ?

-Oui. Tu appelles sur mon portable, tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit qui ?

-Je m'étais préparé à entendre « miaou », c'est tout. Je peux passer ?

-Non, je…

-A dans 20 minutes !

-Attends ! Quatre ! Putain ! »

Duo en a marre de se faire raccrocher au nez.

Surtout que, pour une fois, Duo ne peut vraiment pas le recevoir. Ou plutôt il pourrait s'il était chez lui.

Mais pour bien conclure cette triste semaine, il a décidé d'occuper son beau samedi après-midi de libre à broyer du noir au bord du canal.

Accoudé à la rambarde, les yeux perdus dans l'eau glauque (où glauque veut dire bleu-vert). Son regard sombre accroche les remous aqueux, les brindilles et les feuilles qui flottent à la surface.

Dans son dos, des familles passent en se promenant.

Dans son dos, des sportifs amateurs font leur course à pied ou en vélo.

Dans son dos passe un chemin très apprécié par les promeneurs de tous poils.

Et dans sa poche vibre son portable.

« Oui ?

-Chaton, t'es pas chez toi.

-Oui, je sais, crétin.

-T'aurais pu me le dire.

-J'ai pas eu le temps.

-T'aurais pu me le dire.

-Tu m'as pas laissé parler.

-Tu reviens quand ?

-Quand j'aurai trouvé une solution a mon problème dans l'eau trouble qui tourne en dessous de moi.

-Si tu parles du truc qui te sert de cerveau, il n'est pas en dessous de toi mais dans ton crâne. Sinon, tu sais très bien que je suis très nul pour comprendre métaphores paraboles et autres figures allégoriques. Et toi aussi normalement. Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?

-C'est pas une parabole, Quatre. Cherche pas midi à quatorze heures, tu te ferais du mal.

-Je t'emmerde, mon cher ami. Et puis tant que tu te noies pas dans « l'eau trouble », tu fais ce que tu veux, je compte pas chercher.

-Et en plus une allégorie n'a rien à voir avec le reste. Je te laisse. Salut.

-Attends, Chaton ! »

Duo est fier d'être celui qui raccroche en premier, pour une fois. Même si un petit sentiment de culpabilité le prend : Quatre a l'air de vouloir lui parler.

Tant pis.

Les ronds psychédéliques et concentriques de l'eau l'hypnotisent de nouveau.

Concentration qui pousse la dérive de l'esprit.

« Duo ?

On ne le laissera donc pas broyer du noir tranquille ?

-Ah, bonjour Valentine.

-On ne peut plus faire un pas sans se rencontrer.

-¥ _Sourire ¥ _En effet. C'est un problème.

-Je ne vais pas faire cas de la dernière remarque, et passer à autre chose, d'accord ? Vous allez bien ?

-Oh, je suis juste un…

-Un peu fatigué ?

Deux regards qui se percutent, dont l'un se baisse, honteux.

Honteux de répéter toujours la même chose, de mentir aux autres.

De se mentir lui-même ?

- Oui, sans doute…

Petit silence. Valentine s'appuie à ses coté sur la barrière.

Ses yeux plongent eux aussi dans le canal.

Ceux de Duo s'en extraient pour accrocher le ruban noir qui vole derrière le chapeau de paille arrondi que porte la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes triste, Duo.

La voix est douce. Mélancolique. Duo ne serait pas le seul à souffrir en ce moment ?

-Vous l'êtes aussi.

-Je sourie, je rie même. Je n'ai pas les yeux douloureux dès que je cesse de parler. Je ne suis pas tendue ni stressée dès que plus rien n'occupe mon esprit. Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je suis triste.

-Vous le cachez sans doute bien. Du moins vous l'avez bien dissimulé à chaque fois que je vous ai vue. Mais en tout cas, aujourd'hui vous l'êtes suffisamment pour que je le voie.

-Je croyais que vous aviez du mal à aller vers les autres. J'en avais déduit que vous étiez insensible.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus sensible, mais j'ai eu une adolescence qui m'a fait côtoyer entre autre la douleur. J'arrive à la reconnaitre assez facilement. Vous êtes triste, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Sans doute un peu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et vous ?

-Ce n'est pas très courtois de répondre à une question en en posant une autre.

- _¥ Petit sourire ¥ _On a beau persister dans le vouvoiement et les belles tournures de phrases que ni l'un ni l'autre on utilise avec d'autres personnes, le XVIIIème siècle est loin, la courtoisie ne régie plus le monde.

-C'est vrai.

Petit silence.

-Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ?

-_¥ Sourire ironique ¥ _Mon meilleur ami m'a tiré les verres du nez. Et vous ?

-Je n'ai pas de meilleur ami, ni masculin ni féminin. Je garde ça pour moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça intéresserait qui que ce soit. Et vous, vous ne pensez pas que vous confier à quelqu'un de moins concerné, moins partial vous ferait plus de bien ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Parce que je ne dirais pas ce que vous voudriez entendre. Ni ce que vous pouvez vous attendre à entendre en en parlant à quelqu'un de proche.

De nouveau un silence. Des paillettes auburn, reflets du Soleil, captent le regard momentanément violet de Duo, sous le chapeau en paille. Attrayantes.

Avant qu'il ne soit absorbé par l'eau verte. Terne. Comme ses problèmes.

-Vous avez déjà aimé et attendu un gars qui profitait de votre naïveté quand il en avait besoin et vous jetait derrière sans que vous puissiez vous résoudre à lui en vouloir ?

-Non.

-Et bien, si ça vous arrive un jour et que vous finissez par décider d'essayer de l'oublier, alors que vous bossez dans le même bureau, vous serez surement un peu triste et perdue.

Silence. Qui se prolonge.

-Vous ne dîtes rien ?

-Je suis là pour vous écouter, pas donner mon avis. C'est ça que les meilleurs amis-confidents oublient parfois. Le silence de l'écoute est parfois plus réconfortant que le « tu devrais » d'un conseil. C'est parfois mieux juste de montrer qu'on est là que d'être d'accord avec celui qui vient se confier.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais avec le peu de précisions que j'ai de l'histoire, je ne peux pas me permettre de me forger un avis sur la fille qui vous a fait ça.

-Ce n'est pas… Oui, je comprends.

Silence. Plus léger.

-Merci.

-Je vous en prie. Vous allez mieux ?

-Hum.

-Tant mieux.

Un bout de bois charrié par l'eau terne attire leur regard à tous les deux.

-Et vous ?

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous triste ?

Duo voit la joue frémir, le regard dur. Le visage douloureux.

-Je ne suis pas sure d'être prête à en parler.

-Je ne l'étais pas non plus quand j'ai parlé à mon meilleur ami. Je pensais ne pas l'être plus quand je vous l'ai dit. Je ne reprendrai pas vos mots exactement, je n'en suis pas capable, mais je pense qu'en parler fait effectivement plus de bien que de garder ça pour soi.

-Sans doute.

Une tristesse lourde s'est emparé des traits de la jeune femme, de son sourire, n'en laissant qu'une pâle esquisse.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà aimé une fille qui s'est mise à vous battre au bout de trois mois de mariage ?

Duo laisse sortir un petit rire.

-Ne rigolez pas. Des femmes qui battent leur mari, on en voit.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça. Désolé…

Non, la situation n'a rien de marrant. En fait ce qui fait rire Duo n'a rien à voir avec ça.

C'est plutôt le fait qu'il court après le même homme depuis ses 15 ans, sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit d'autre. Et qu'avant, il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles. Il en a déduit qu'il était gay, et en est toujours convaincu.

Ce qui le fait rire aussi, c'est que Valentine a réutilisé sa formulation, en le mettant à sa place, en adaptant en lui donnant l'exemple avec une femme, parce qu'il est un homme. Sans se douter que Duo l'avait fait pour ne pas dire qu'il était gay.

-Je suis désolé. Continuez.

-C'est tout. Mon mari m'a battu pour la première fois au bout de trois mois de mariage, alors qu'en trois ans qu'on était ensemble, il n'a jamais été violent…

-Et ?

-Je suis partie. Dès la deuxième fois. La première fois, il avait l'air perdu, il s'est excusé, il avait eu une très mauvaise journée… Il ne recommencerait plus… Beaucoup de femmes pardonnent par amour. Moi, j'ai beau l'aimer, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas accepter… Alors quand il a recommencé la semaine suivante, j'ai attendu qu'il parte au travail le lendemain, j'ai pris mes affaires, et je suis partie chez ma mère.

-Vous l'aimez toujours ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Il ne sait pas où j'habite. Je suis en instance de divorce… En début d'instance de divorce en fait… Je n'ai même pas encore rencontré mon avocat… Ca ne devrait pas tarder.

-Et… Malgré le fait que vous avez été chez votre mère… Vous avez du déménager ici ? Précipitamment ?

Le regard vert accroche un instant le bleu sombre.

C'est vrai qu'elle lui en a parlé quand il l'a aidé à vider le camion.

-

_-Le voisinage est sympa ? J'ai été obligé de déménager rapidement, j'ai pris un peu la première occasion qui me tombait sous la main._

_-_

-Ma… Ma mère est à l'hôpital, en ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à supporter la solitude dans cet endroit, son appartement… Et… Elle ne devrait plus y revenir. Je le garde pour l'instant au cas où, mais… Je préfère vivre ailleurs.

-Elle irait dans une maison de retraite ? Elle a quel âge ?

-56 ans.

Douleur dans la voix.

Douleur sur le visage.

Douleur dans la crispation du poing.

Elle se retourne dos à la barrière, s'y appuie.

Ses yeux se perdent dans l'horizon.

Ses pensées s'égarent quelques instants dans sa tête.

Duo respecte son mutisme.

-Elle… Elle n'est pas sensé sortir. Cancer. Phase terminale.

-Ah…

Que répondre ? Duo n'est pas la personne la plus douée pour réconforter les gens.

Il voudrait lui dire quelque chose. Ne trouve rien.

Je suis désolé ? Mais de quoi ? Ce n'est pas sa faute…

Mes condoléances ? Euh… non.

Ca va ? Question stupide.

Il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras.

N'ose pas. Déplacé ?

Ca se prend comment dans les bras une femme ?

Duo se contente de détailler son profil en silence. Il l'aime bien. Les sourcils durs, les yeux ombragés par la tristesse. Par le chapeau aussi.

-Vous mettez souvent des chapeaux…

Remarque certe peu habile, totalement hors-sujet, qui peu le faire passer pour un insensible notoire. Mais Valentine semble soulagée de ne pas continuer à parler de sa situation.

-Ma grand-mère ne sortait jamais sans chapeau. Elle n'a pas réussi à convertir sa fille à cette pratique, mais elle a fait perdurer la tradition à la génération suivante en m'en offrant à mes Noëls et anniversaires…

-C'est amusant. Vous devez en avoir beaucoup.

-Oui une quinzaine. J'ai toujours du mal à ne pas en acheter de nouveaux quand je passe devant… je me suis limité à un par an ces dernières années. Mais c'est dur de résister.

-Y'en a qui collectionnent les écharpes, vous c'est les chapeaux… Ca vous va bien.

-J'ai une tête à chapeau, ma grand-mère me le disait souvent.

Silence léger. Agréable. De ceux qui apprécient la compagnie de l'autre même sans parler…

-Bon, je vais y aller… Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée ici.

-Moi aussi, Duo. Même si vous avez gâché mon footing. Mais je vous pardonne.

-Navré…

-De m'avoir empêché de courir ou d'être pardonné ?

-De tomber sur vous dès que je fais un pas…

Rires cristallins échangés. Appréciés.

Un pas. Un appel.

-Oh, Duo ! Je… Merci . De m'avoir écoutée.

-Je vous en prie.

- Dîtes bonjour à votre meilleur ami de ma part… Quatre, c'est ça ? C'est lui qui vous appelle Chaton… Ca vous va bien.

Un sourire d'au revoir. Quelques pas esquissés, une paire d'yeux verts qui suit une natte châtain pailletée de lumière.

Une hésitation, une seconde. Pas plus.

-Duo ! Euh… Vous êtes occupé demain ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je vis au jour le jour en dehors du boulot, et j'ai un meilleur ami un peu envahissant.

-Si… Si vous n'avez rien qui se prévoit, vous pourriez passer chez moi.

-Vous me montrerez vos chapeaux ?

Elle sourit du verbe au futur, qui aurait put être conditionnel.

-Bien sûr.

-… Mh… Je pense que ce sera possible dans ce cas. Je vous appellerai dans pour vous dire quand dans la journée.

-Je n'ai pas encore de ligne fixe. Tenez, mon numéro de portable.

-Ah, braves petites bêtes… Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elles… ?

-Des économies. Voilà, à plus tard, Duo…»

Duo est content. Il se dit que peut-être son portable servira enfin à autre chose qu'à appeler Quatre quand il rate son bus ou à lui répondre quand lui prend une soudaine envie de squatter.

« _¥ De me remonter le morale, plutôt… ¥_ »

Ledit Quatre l'attend devant sa porte quand il arrive chez lui.

« Tiens, un revenant. Tu m'as laissé glander toute l'après-midi ici.

-Langage, Winner. Et je ne t'ai rien demandé, je m'en fous que tu sois là ou pas.

-Tu deviens blessant, Duo. Mais t'as l'air d'aller mieux. T'étais où ?

-Au bord du canal. Dans le but de broyer du noir.

-Vu le temps que t'y es resté, il doit y en avoir dans des quantités industrielles.

-Moui…

-Et t'y étais avec qui ?

-… Pardon ?

-Tu es d'une humeur que seule une rencontre agréable à pu créer. Tu remarqueras au passage que le langage est relativement soutenu.

-… Je remarque.

-Et qui est l'heureuse personne à cause de qui j'ai glandouillé deux heures devant ta porte ?

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Et en plus fait gaffe, le _langage relativement soutenu_ s'est refait la malle…

-Ca m'intéresse parce que un, je suis ton meilleur ami, et deux je voudrais savoir qui m'a supplanté dans le rôle de remonte-morale ? Et qui y a réussi en plus. En passant, juste comme ça, tu voudrais pas nous ouvrir, parce que discuter dans le couloir ça va bien cinq minutes.

-Si, si, attends je cherche mes clés. Wala.

-Bon, j'en ai marre de la cuisine, j'investi le salon.

-Vas-y, te gène pas, envahit un peu plus mon espace vital.

-C'est gentil à toi de me le permettre. J'en connais un autre –un certain félin aux yeux verts – qui ne m'en fait pas voir un bout.

-Au fait, ça va comment avec Trowa ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Soupir.

Canapé qui proteste quand Quatre s'y laisse tomber.

-Oh tais-toi, toi _(parle-t-il au sofa ou à Duo ?)_ Rien. Néant total. Soit il prépare un truc de grande envergure, soit il a toujours pas percuté malgré ce que tu as pu lui dire. Ou alors je ne l'intéresse pas.

-Oh si, t'en fais pas pour ça. Il était à deux doigts de faire un joli pochoir rouge dans mon mur quand je l'ai appelé chéri en croyant que c'était toi. Il pensait qu'on avait une relation. Et il m'a clairement dit qu'il croyait que c'était de ma faute si tu prenais tes distances.

-Et ben pourtant je vois toujours rien venant de lui.

-Tu pourrais faire le premier pas.

Yeux turquoise croisent deux bleus-violet. Améthystes, en fait.

-Je suis trop timide.

-Toi, timide ? Tu es le premier à envoyer chier Une quand elle nous soûle, tu es à la tête d'une des plus grandes multinationales de la planète, tu t'es battu face à des gars plus vieux et expérimentés que toi qui briguaient ce poste, et tu les as exterminés. Et tu me parles de timidité ?

Regard bleu-vert exaspéré.

-Les affaires sont différentes des sentiments. Une relation n'est pas un contrat renouvelable ou à durée indéterminée, bien qu'elle ait en générale cette caractéristique. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Me battre pour le boulot, c'est dans mes gènes, c'est naturel. Après, demande à mon père ce qu'il a réussi à faire sur le plan sentimental, à part une trentaine de mômes, et tu verras que je tiens de lui aussi de ce coté là.

-T'as rien à voir avec ton père. Et en plus tu arriveras difficilement à concevoir quoi que ce soit avec tes conquêtes exclusivement masculines. M'enfin… Tu verras, ça finira par venir pour Trowa…

-J'espère Chaton, j'espère.

L'emploi du surnom fait venir le visage de Valentine à l'esprit de Duo.

Un léger sourire se pose sur ses lèvres.

Ce qui n'échappe pas à Quatre.

-Et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Tu étais avec qui ?

-Ma nouvelle voisine. On s'est rencontré là haut. Par hasard.

Duo se sent obligé de le préciser.

-Et vous avez parlé de quoi qui te mette de si bonne humeur ?

Récapitulation en pensée.

-Euh… De nos situations respectives.

-Avec un peu plus de précisions… ?

-Je lui ai dit que la personne que j'aime me prend pour un con depuis huit ans, et elle qu'elle a quitté son mari qui la battait avant que sa mère aille à l'hôpital.

-Gai, comme conversation.

Pourtant Quatre sourit grand comme ça.

-Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir.

-Ce qui me fait plaisir Duo, c'est que ce n'est pas le sujet de vos conversations qui te rend heureux.

Regard méfiant.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-C'est l'interlocutrice.

Bégaiements incompréhensibles et de fait peu crédibles pour contredire le regard turquoise trop sûr de lui. Béhément de la bouche. Qui reste grande ouverte, yeux suivant le mouvement.

-Mais… Mais non, pas du tout ! On… On a parlé de ses chapeaux aussi.

-Et c'est ça qui t'a mis de bonne humeur ?

Moue boudeuse de Duo.

De toute façon, il sait que ce qu'insinue Quatre est faux. Il aime Heero. Point, à la ligne.

Il est attiré par personne d'autre, et surtout pas une femme, aussi sympa soit-elle.

-Laisse tomber Quatre. T'es dans le faux, tu finiras bien par t'en rendre compte.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Silence tout aussi boudeur que la moue.

Avant d'être brisé par un chuchotement qui agrandit le sourire de Quatre :

-Je vais chez elle, demain.

-C'est la vérité ou c'est une excuse pour ne pas me voir ?

-C'est la vérité, mais disons que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion quand elle m'a proposé, effectivement pour ne pas te voir.

-Okay, j'ai compris.

Quatre se lève du canapé –qui gémit de soulagement. Se dirige vers la porte.

-Quatre ?

Toute petite voix violette.

-Oui ?

Douce réponse turquoise.

-Tu… Tu veux bien rester dormir ce soir ? J'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul.

Quatre pèse intérieurement le pour et le contre.

Ils vont vraiment dormir : l'emploi de meilleur ami avec supplément n'a plus lieu depuis trois ou quatre ans.

Il va devoir faire à manger.

Ca remonterait le moral de son ami.

Cet ami va le bourrer de coups de pied s'il essaie de récupérer la couette qu'il lui aura volée. Et prendra toute la place.

Mais bon, au pire, il y a le canapé.

-D'accord Chaton.

-Merci.

Une brève pression sur l'épaule, pour montrer la reconnaissance.

-De rien, mais à partir de demain je fais payer le babysitting 8€ de l'heure.

-_¥ Petit sourire ¥ _On en reparlera demain. »

-

« _¥ Petite voix endormie_ M'allô ?

-_Quatre ? T'es où ?_

Duo se retourne dans son lit, essaie de ne pas entendre la voix de Quatre juste à côté qui parle au téléphone, ni celle de Trowa qui lui répond.

Oui, car dans le silence complet et avec un portable de la meilleure qualité son possible, on entend l'autre parler.

D'ailleurs, il arrive très bien à faire abstraction de la conversation.

Les dernières paroles échangées lui parviennent tout de même.

-_Je suis devant l'immeuble de Duo là. Tu peux descendre ?_

-… Oui, je suis là dans cinq minutes. »

Duo se rendort immédiatement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne sent même pas le poids en moins sur le matelas.

* * *

**Voili voilou !** =)

Je compte poster ce qui se passe entre Trowa et Quatre dans une autre histoire, parce que dans ma tête, _no name_ parle de Duo et Heero principalement.

C'est déjà écrit, donc maintenant que je suis en vacances j'aurai le temps de recopier.

En bref c'est pour bientôt !

Byzoux tout le monde !

**=)**


	5. Chapitre 4 où Duo rencontre son jumeau c

**Disclaimers :** Les petits gens sont à Gundam & cie, en dehors de Valentine.

**Rating :** T

**Couples :** prochain épisode

**Pour :** For Yu' !

**Merci :** au gentilles qui m'ont reviewée, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)

* * *

**No name **ou **_le jour où je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi_.**

_**(**Titre un peu trop long pour le mettre comme vrai titre. J'ai juste oublié de le préciser dans le prologue_ =)**_ )_**

**_._**

Prologue

Chapitre 1 : où Mme Solange entre en scène

Chapitre 2 : où Duo est fatigué

Chapitre 3 : où les choses avancent, si si

**Chapitre 4 : où Duo rencontre son jumeau chat  
**

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 4 :** _**où Duo rencontre son jumeau chat.**_

.

Quand Duo ouvre les yeux le lendemain, il se demande pourquoi le lit est vide à côté de lui. Il se souvient que ce n'était pas le cas quand il s'est endormi, mais a du mal à replacer les évènements de la veille.

Oppression soudaine : il a peur. Peur que… La personne qui était avec lui hier, si c'était _lui_ et qu'il s'était éclipsé, encore ?

Mais non, il ne se sent pas pareil à l'intérieur que quand il a passé la nuit avec quelqu'un.

Puis il se souvient.

Quatre.

Mais où est Quatre ?

Duo se souvient… Duo se souvient d'un coup de fil. En pleine nuit.

De Trowa.

-

_« Je suis devant l'immeuble de Duo là, tu peux descendre ?_

_-Oui, je suis là dans cinq minutes. »_

_-_

Ses yeux se posent sur les chaussures et le blouson de Quatre.

Mais comment est parti Quatre ?

Ses clés sont dans son blouson. Ses chaussures empuantent la pièce.

Quatre, si méticuleux et propre sur lui aurait été jusque la voiture de Trowa pieds nus ? Il doit l'aimer vraiment fort alors.

Il se demande comment ça s'est passé, tien…

Bref.

Pour l'instant, c'est de sa vie à lui qu'il doit s'occuper.

Il est… 9h09 d'après son portable professionnel. Pourquoi il l'a pas encore éteint alors qu'il est en week-end, d'ailleurs ?

Ah. Parce que « week-end », chez les preventers, c'est plutôt un jour où, si tu n'es pas physiquement présent au QG, tu peux le devenir dès qu'on t'appelle. Et c'est justement sur _ce_ portable qu'on t'appelle dans les cas là.

Il est tenté de sortir et d'oublier son portable chez lui, mais il sait qu'il culpabiliserait, s'il le faisait.

Heero a beau dire, il a une conscience professionnel.

Donc Heero a tord. Donc Heero n'est pas infaillible.

C'est puérile, mais ça lui fait du bien de se dire ça.

Heero…

Hum… Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de prévu aujourd'hui ?

Il appellerait bien Quatre pour savoir, quand même, mais il a peur de le déranger. Il lui rendra ses pompes et sa veste à l'occasion. Lundi, probablement.

Sinon il doit aller voir Valentine. Hum… Pour la collection de chapeaux, bien sûr !

Bien… sûr ?

Oui, il en est sûr. Elle est juste une amie. Que dis-je, une connaissance. Que dis-je, une voisine.

Qui en sait bien plus long sur lui que bien des gens qu'il côtoie régulièrement :

Elle connait son adresse.

_Oui, mais c'est ma voisine, c'est normal._

Elle connait son prénom (hé, c'est pas donner à tout le monde : certains de ses subordonnés au QG ne le connaissent que sous le nom du lieutenant-colonel Maxwell).

_Oui, mais… Il n'allait pas lui dire de l'appeler M. Maxwell, si ? _

Elle connait son métier.

_Oui, mais c'est normal, non, de demander à quelqu'un avec qui on fait connaissance ce qu'il fait dans la vie ! C'est comme de demander son âge, ses loisirs… D'ailleurs elle est au courant de ça aussi._

Elle connait sa situation amoureuse… compliquée.

_Oui mais..._

Merde à la fin, il est pas obligé de justifier le fait qu'elle connaisse une micro partie de sa vie.

Et surtout pas se justifier auprès de lui-même !

Comme s'il essayait de se prouver qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle.

Mais quand on tente de se convaincre de ce genre de choses, c'est que c'est déjà trop tard, non ?

VADE RETRO SATANA !

Il va la voir tout de suite, rien que pour montrer – à lui-même – qu'il n'est pas attiré par elle.

Enfin, juste après s'être préparé vite fait, quand même. Tellement vite fait qu'il décide de se faire une queue haute plutôt que de prendre trois quarts d'heure à se faire une natte.

.

« Moui ? Ah Duo !

-Lui-même. »

Il sourit un chtouille de la voir l'air toute endormie, un tee-shirt trop large et long en guise de chemise de nuit, et par conséquent bien court sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux en batailles.

Un baillement même pas réprimé.

« L'est quelle heure ?

-Euh… 9h15. Désolé, j'ai pas pensé qu'il était encore tôt et que je débarquais à l'improviste.

-Oh, c'est rien. Entrez, je me douche, m'habille et tout et tout, je suis là dans un quart d'heure.

-Et je fais quoi en attendant ?

-Si vous voulez à boire, démerdez-vous, vous savez où est la cuisine, tous les appart' de cet immeuble sont arrangés de la même manière. Le placard au dessus de l'évier.

-Quelle délicatesse. Bon, ben je vais me démerder, comme vous dîtes. »

Duo hésite, mais comme elle disparait dans la salle de bain sans émettre un seul contrordre, il en déduit qu'elle le laisse véritablement fouiller dans ses affaires alors que c'est la deuxième fois seulement qu'il vient chez elle.

Et qu'ils se vouvoient.

Ah ! Ils se vouvoient, et Duo n'a aucune envie de changer ça ! C'est bien la preuve qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle, hein ?

De toute façon, c'est trop tôt pour engager… Non, pour _envisager_ une nouvelle relation.

Et puis il est gay, merde ! Point, c'est tout !

Quatre et ses idées à la con qui lui bouffent le crâne pour rien !

.

Bon, placard au-dessus de l'évier. Là.

Il n'a pas envie de boire quoi que ce soit, mais il a pas non plus envie de glandouiller les mains vides.

Il veut s'occuper, occuper son esprit. Parce qu'il sent que ses pensées commencent à dériver vers Heero.

Et il ne veut pas.

Mais regarder l'eau chauffer dans une bouilloire, ça occupe que moyennement l'esprit.

Alors on va chanter, hein !

Ben tiens, excellente idée.

« Valentine ?

-Oui ?

Réponse criée depuis la salle de bain pour passer par-dessus le bruit de la douche.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait !

-… Euh… Et quoi ?

-J'ai pas mangé, donc mon petit dèj' habituel.

-Punaise, Valentine, comment vous voulez que je sache ce que c'est votre petit déjeuner habituel !

Rire cristallin.

-C'est vrai, il n'y a aucune raison que vous sachiez…

-C'est vrai que ça m'avance de dire ça… Bon, alors, ce p'ti dèj' ?

-Surprenez-moi.

Ok. Il est bien avancé là.

Ca boit quoi une femme le matin ?

Ïaïaïaïaïaï… Si au moins il en avait connues d'autres… Mais non.

Et puis en plus, il imagine que toutes les femmes ne boivent pas la même chose le matin. Sinon il aurait put comparer avec celles qu'il connait le mieux.

Et il peut d'ailleurs constater que Dorothy boit un café, Sally une infusion de camomille, donc que, en effet, elles ne boivent pas toutes pareil.

C'est bien Duo, t'as besoin de comparer avec celles que tu connais pour te rendre compte de conneries comme ça.

Donc, les femmes, ça a des gouts différents aussi.

Bon, ben on va fouiller et voir ce qu'il y a en partant du principe que, si y'en a, c'est qu'elle aime.

Pour lui, il prend le premier pot de café instantané en grains solubles qu'il trouve, mais il prend une dizaine de minutes pour choisir entre toutes les autres boissons celles qui pourraient correspondre à une jeune femme.

Raah ! Se prendre la tête avec ça à 9h00 du mat', la guigne !

Bon. Thé à la violette. Lemon tea. Chocolat. Café. Lait. Jus de soja. _Jus de soja ? C'est zarb' ça. 'Fin, j'ai jamais goûté, mais je pars du principe que c'est diététiquement approuvé, donc mauvais_. Sinon y'a aussi du thé du Hammam, thé Darjeeling, thé vert, noir... Tisane maroc, tisane andalousie, tisane poire caramel, tisane pomme-cannelle…

Okay. Retour à la case départ.

Bon, il ne sait pas préparer du thé (sait tout juste que y'a une histoire de boule, mais pas plus), donc il fait faire trempette à une infusette de tisane aux fruits rouges dans l'eau qui bout depuis plusieurs minutes, dans un mug trouvé dans le placard avec les autres couverts.

Wala. On met ça sur la table, à coté de son bol à lui dans lequel les grains solubles fondent peu à peu en vagues brunes qui se déplacent comme des effluves de fumées dans l'eau chaude.

« Vous vous en sortez ?

-On fait aller. Vous avez faim ?

-Ouep !

-Et… Je dois encore vous surprendre ?

-Ouep !

-Punaise de bonne femme…

-Quoi ?

-Si c'est pour une bonne âme... Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez, ça fait cinq minutes que l'eau coule plus.

-Je me prépare. Vous vous en êtes peut-être pas rendu compte, mais je suis une femme, et les femmes sont connues pour prendre du temps pour se préparer.

-C'est simpliste comme raisonnement. »

Bon, la surprendre. Y'a du pain dans le coin ? Ouais, et à côté –ô joie- de la confiture. Il n'aura pas à retourner la cuisine pour trouver.

Bon, donc, du pain de mie, et… six parfums de confiture.

« Hum… Vous avez très faim ou juste un chtouille ?

-Entre les deux. »

Ok… Pas soûlante pour deux sous, celle-là.

Et pourquoi il est en train de lui préparer son p'tit dèj', là ? Y'a quelque chose qui lui échappe.

Bon, c'est pas grave, il y a plus important à faire.

Alors, on va faire deux tartines. Et trois parfums sur chaque.

Et en mariant les couleurs, hé hé hé.

Donc, la confitures de cerises, à côté la confiture de mûre et celle de fraises en trois rectangles de surfaces relativement égales sur le premier bout de pain, et celle d'abricots, celle de pèches de vigne et d'oranges sur l'autre.

Waaala.

Et qu'elle vienne pas le soûler.

On met tout ça sur la table avec le reste, et on attend.

« C'est bon, vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyé pendant que j'étais pas là ?

-Non, je me suis pris la tête 20 minutes pour essayer de choisir entre le lait de soja et le café. Finalement j'ai pris la tisane.

-Wouah ! C'est trop choupi !

Elle est en admiration devant les rectangles de confiture aux couleurs différentes.

Et Duo se sent fier. Un compliment, un ! Ca fait longtemps qu'il en a pas reçu.

Et estime que « choupi » est un mot appartenant à la gente féminine exclusivement mais quand même mignon à entendre.

-Merci d'avoir préparé tout ça. Je suis désolée. Mais c'est vous qui m'avez réveillée, donc c'est pour compenser.

-Bon, ben on est quitte alors. »

Petit déjeuner en silence.

.

-

« Chaton !

-Ah, Quatre ! Alors cette nuit ?

-Hé hé hé.

-Oh je vois. Tout un programme. Vas-y, entre, fais comme chez toi.

Un canapé occupé par deux tasses de café fumantes et leur propriétaire.

-Et toi ta journée ? T'as vu ta petite voisine ?

-Voui. D'ailleurs elle te passe le bonjour. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

Regard faussement lassé de Quatre.

-Malheureusement je suis pris. Et quand vous vous connaitrez bien, elle tombera forcément dans tes bras.

-Quatre, je ne veux absolument pas qu'elle tombe dans mes bras. Je ferais quoi, moi, avec une femme ?

-Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'elles ont un double détail qui te saute aux yeux et rien entre les jambes que tu peux rien faire avec elles. Crois-en mon expérience.

-Je te crois, mais la différence c'est que pour toi, hommes comme femmes, ça te va.

-Et je trouve ça tellement plus stratégique : deux fois plus de gibier.

-Dès fois j'ai l'impression que tu mélanges stratégie de travail, de chasse et de cœur. Bref. Moi, c'est les hommes.

-Non. T'en sais rien.

Euh… Quoi ? Quatre, c'est qui dans mon cerveau ? Pas toi que je sache.

-Pardon ?

-A part Heero, tu as déjà posé les yeux sur un homme ?

-Bien sûr. Et d'ailleurs je t'envie pour Trowa. C'est vraiment une bombe ce mec.

-Dans ton intérêt, ne répète jamais ça devant moi, ok ? Je t'aime bien, mais quand même.

-Je note le conseil.

-Sérieusement, Duo. Moi je pense que les femmes peuvent t'attirer.

-Je serais un hétéro refoulé, c'est ça ?

Quatre et ses lubies des fois… Il y a de quoi se marrer.

-Arrête de rire. J'irais pas jusque là. Je dirais plutôt « bi-qui-s'ignore ».

-Ha ha. Je suis mort de rire.

-Et moi je suis sérieux, Chaton. Essaie de penser à ta voisine comme une conquête possible. Comme une humaine.

Euh… Pardon ?

-Parce que tu penses que je la vois comment ?

-Comme… Je sais pas exactement comment te dire ça, alors laisse-moi finir avant de dire quoi que ce soit. En plus, depuis cette nuit, j'ai un peu du mal à exprimer mes idées clairement et pas par quatre chemins.

-T'inquiète pas, on est tous un peu comme ça après avoir passé une nuit comme la tienne.

-Aucun rapport. Donc, je pense que tu la vois plus ou moins avec la sexualité… hum… d'un animal…

-Quoi quoi quoi ? Attends, c'est pas parce que la mienne n'est pas compatible avec la sienne que je la vois comme un clebs ou un rat !

Le Quatre va des fois un peu loin dans ses jugements, trouve Duo. Ca sens plus la psychologie à deux crédit que l'exposition de point de vue, ça. Finalement, ça lui fait peut-être pas que du bien d'avoir conclu avec le gros chat.

Sa zoophile-attitude lui déteint dessus, obligé.

-Si. Mais je dis pas que tu la considère _comme_ un chien. Mais… Quand tu vois un chien, un chat, ou une bête mignonne, tu te dis pas « elle doit être bien au pieu » ?

Il pourrait au moins l'affirmer au lieu de poser la question, aussi rhétorique soit-elle.

-Euh… Pas vraiment, non.

-Tu te poses même pas la question. Et ben c'est pareil avec elle.

Ah, d'accord, c'est là qu'il voulait en venir. Tout ça, juste pour ça.

- Je trouve la comparaison avec un animal un peu excessive.

-Mais tu es d'accord avec moi.

-Quand tu dis que je me pose pas la question, oui.

-Et ben pose-la-toi, maintenant, les prochaines fois que tu la vois.

-Ouais, ouais, on y pensera.

N'importe quoi, Quatre.

-Oh non, c'est pas n'importe quoi.

-Arrête d'empathiser sans mon autorisation, s'il te plait. Merci. Mes pensées n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

-Désolé, j'y pense pas, c'est automatique.

Rrrrrr…

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller.

-Déjà ? Attends on a même pas parlé !

Quatre se lève du canapé.

-Ah tu me retiens maintenant ! Alors que hier tu voulais même pas que j'entre.

-C'est facile de retourner la situation en ta faveur.

Il dépose sa tasse dans l'évier, se dirige vers la porte.

-Et tu trouves vraiment qu'on a pas parlé ?

-Tu m'as même pas raconté ta nuit !

Sourire mystérieux, et parfaitement satisfait :

-C'était phénoménale. »

La porte se ferme derrière lui et Duo se retrouve seul dans la pièce.

Dans son appart'.

D'abord, un sentiment de frustration de ne pas en savoir plus.

Ensuite un peu de solitude quand il se rend compte que par la porte qui, il y a une semaine, a engloutie celui qu'il aime, vient de s'enfuir son meilleur ami.

De la jalousie, un tout petit brin, quand il pense que c'est pour rejoindre Trowa qu'il l'a laissé.

Et soudain, lourde comme une demi-douzaine d'enclumes de forgeron et rapide comme une pandémie, la sensation de s'être fait abandonner.

Quatre a préféré le gros chat et s'est débarrassé du bébé.

Duo était véritablement content quand il l'a vu devant sa porte, il y a une demi-heure. Il voulait entendre un récit détaillé de sa nuit d'amour avec Trowa. Il s'attendait à ce que, comme d'habitude après chacun de leur nouveau coup respectif, ils échangent des anecdotes sur le… doigté du nouveau venu.

Mais Quatre n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler. Plutôt de réitérer l'expérience.

Avec Trowa.

Sans Duo.

.

Et puis Duo voulait lui parler de sa journée à lui.

Parce que plus ça va, plus il se dit que Quatre n'est peut-être pas complètement dans le faux.

Il… aime bien Valentine.

Il voulait lui dire comme elle avait semblé contente devant ses tartines.

Comme elle lui a dit que d'habitude, le matin, elle buvait du earl grey ou du Darjeeling .

Qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble sa collection de chapeaux, et qu'elle en a vraiment beaucoup. En paille, avec ou sans ruban, en feutre, en cuir, ils sont tous accroché sur le mur avec des petits crochets qui font porte-manteau, ou sur des grosses boules en bois poli posées sur pieds métallique sur toutes les surfaces planes des meubles.

Comme elle lui a proposé de l'emmener tous les matins au boulot parce qu'ils prennent la même direction et partent à peu près en même temps, et qu'il a accepté.

Comme elle lui a proposé pareil pour les soirs, mais qu'il lui a dit que ses horaires ne sont pas fixes et qu'il peut rentrer à 20h00 comme à 23h00. Quand il n'y a pas beaucoup de boulot.

Comment le petit chat noir avec trois bouts de patte blanche lui avait sauté dessus pour lui dire bonjour.

Comme il avait vu en lui son image sous forme de chat.

Comment il était tombé amoureux de ce petit survivant que Valentine a recueilli il y a trois semaines sur le bord d'une nationale, abandonné par ses maîtres. Qu'il a les yeux verrons et qu'il l'a gardé dans ses mains toute la matinée, avant de rentrer chez lui parce que Valentine allait manger avec sa mère à l'hôpital.

Qu'il a passé son après-midi presque sans penser à Heero.

Presque.

.

Mais Quatre s'en fiche, apparemment.

D'un autre côté, Quatre est quand même venu lui dire un petit coucou, le voir. C'est gentil de sa part, non ?

D'ailleurs le revoilà.

« J'ai oublié mes chaussures et mon blouson, j'étais venu pour les récupérer à la base. »

Et déjà reparti vers son gros chat roux.

.

Duo se sent très très seul.

Il a besoin de voir d'autre gens que ses collègues.

Parce que de ceux qu'il apprécie vraiment, il y en a un qui se fout allègrement de lui, deux autres qui sortent ensemble.

Il y a Wu Fei aussi. Mais on ne passe pas du temps avec le Chinois comme avec les autres.

L'odeur de l'encens et la musique zen, ça va bien cinq minutes.

Non, Duo va voir ailleurs.

Voilà.

Le boulot d'un côté, la vie privée de l'autre.

.

-

.

**Lundi, QG des preventers, bureau occupé par les lieutenants-colonels Yuy et Maxwell.**

**7h45**

« Tu t'es encore fait poser en voiture.

-Merci, j'ai remarqué. Bonjour à toi aussi, Heero.

Voix posée. Sans efforts.

Duo commencerait à être habitué à cacher ses sentiments ?

Ou va-t'il mieux, tout simplement ?

Heero se la pose, cette question.

-C'est qui qui accepte de te poser ?

-Ma nouvelle voisine, encore. T'as pas remarqué, c'est la même voiture.

-Si, mais j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être du covoiturage.

_-_Ben non. Enfin, plus ou moins, mais on s'arrange entre nous, pas par une agence. »

.

_« Duo, je n'ai pas envie de penser que je n'ai pas de contrôle sur ta vie, parce que tu connais des gens que je ne connais pas. »_

Pensée qui s'affiche un instant dans l'esprit de Heero quand il se demande pourquoi il est de mauvaise humeur.

Mais il l'en chasse bien vite. Il n'y croit pas.

.

-

.

**Vendredi suivant, QG des preventers, bureau occupé par les lieutenants-colonels Yuy et Maxwell.**

**16h20**

« Hey ! Duo ! Tu fais quoi de ton week-end ?

Ledit Duo ne lève pas le nez de son portable et ses doigts ne s'arrêtent pas de cliqueter sur le clavier.

-S'il te plait Quatre, toque au lieu de rentrer comme ça comme une bombe à retardement. Je passe voir ma voisine samedi après-midi, sinon je suis libre.

-Je te trouve bien formel. On dirait Wu Fei quand tu rentres dans son bureau sans avoir pris de rendez-vous.

Heero, lui lève les yeux de ses dossiers.

-Quelle voisine ?

-Ma nouvelle voisine.

-Celle de la twingo rose ?

-Oui. Et, non Quatre, je ne te demande pas de venir sur rendez-vous, mais juste de respecter un peu notre travail en ne prenant pas ce bureau pour un moulin.

-Tu serais pas un peu de mauvaise humeur toi ? »

Duo regarde son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux, d'un regard franc et un petit peu déçu, puis retourne à son travail.

Et Quatre se rend compte qu'il n'est pas passé le voir une seule fois depuis près d'une semaine. Même au bouleau. D'habitude, ça n'aurait pas dérangé le solide Duo, parce qu'ils se voient au bureau, et parce qu'ils ne sont pas obligé de vivre dans les pattes l'un de l'autre pour rester meilleur ami.

Et heureusement.

Mais là, Duo a une bonne raison de ne pas être de bonne humeur, songe Quatre.

Et puis pendant une semaine, Quatre est venu le voir, et du jour au lendemain, il le laisse… tout seul. Il a faillit pensé « laisser tomber », mais Quatre a le droit de vivre sa vie aussi, non ?

Maintenant qu'il sort avec Trowa… Hum… Plus ou moins grâce à Duo…

Opération culpabilisation réussie. Si Duo était empathe comme lui et savait que Quatre s'en veut, il pourrait être fier de lui.

Mais c'est Quatre qui a ce pouvoir. Et c'est lui qui n'a pas vu que Duo attendait de lui sa présence.

.

-

.

**Lundi suivant, même bâtiment, même bureau.**

**15h26**

« Maxwell.

-Barton.

-T'aurais pas vu Quatre ?

-Tu l'as perdu ? Je croyais que vous deviez manger ensemble et… bosser sur un dossier très… particulier ensemble. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure.

-Justement. Le… dossier est bouclé, mais il a oublier quelque chose et j'ai peur qu'on doive le revoir en entier. Hum, malheureusement, hein.

Grand sourire de Duo.

-Non, je l'ai pas vu depuis.

-D'accord merci. A plus tard.

-Trowa, si tu le retrouves, travaillez bien. Je suis content que ça aille pour vous.

Duo est véritablement sincère.

Quatre est passé Dimanche, ils ont discuté une heure et demie. Duo va mieux.

Trowa semble un peu mal-à-l'aise, et Duo croit voir un instant de la pitié mêlée à de la culpabilité quand il lui demande.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Tu peux passer si tu veux. L'invitation va pour toi aussi, Heero.

-Merci, mais j'ai du boulot, puisque mon binôme ne le fait pas.

-Ca fait plaisir la reconnaissance, Yuy. Merci, Trowa, mais je vois Valentine ce soir.

-Valentine ?

-Ma voisine de trois étages en dessous.

-Tu la lâches plus jamais, la pauvre. Elle doit vraiment en avoir marre de t'avoir toujours sur le dos. Elle doit penser que t'as aucun ami…

-T'as un problème Heero ? T'es de plus en plus puérile.

-Bon, moi je vous laisse les gars. Bossez bien.

-Toi aussi Trowa. »

.

-

.

**Lundi suivant, toujours le même bâtiment, toujours le même bureau.**

**11h36**

« Hey ! Wu !

-Tiens, c'est une petite réunion ?

-Ouais, manquait plus que toi.

-J'espère que vous êtes conscient que vous êtes payé à rien faire, là.

Wu Fei et son éternel esprit de la droiture.

-T'inquiète pas pour Maxwell, il a l'habitude.

Et la petite remarque qui sert à rien.

-Heero, t'es de moins en moins fin. Pendant que vous êtes tous là, je voudrais savoir si y'a une date qui serais libre pour tout le monde ?

-T'es un peu exigeant… Une date qui convient à tout le monde, on a encore jamais trouvé ça.

Petite exagération de Trowa qui n'est pas tout à fait fausse. Mais bon, comme chacun sait, l'espoir fait vivre. Duo en est la preuve vivante.

-Euh… moi c'est bon pour vendredi soir.

-Idem.

-Je peux me libérer.

-Moi ça me va. Heero ?

-Ah, parce que moi aussi tu me demandes ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Euh… Comme ça. Ca peut aller. On se fait quoi ?

-Ben, je voulais vous présenter Valoo.

Des yeux ronds de la part de tout le monde. Tous ont entendu parler de la nouvelle voisine, puis de la voisine tout court, puis de Valentine.

Et c'est Heero qui se charge de poser la question pour tout le monde.

-Attends, tu l'appelles Valoo maintenant ?

-Oui. C'est elle qui préfère.

Regard bleu de glace suspicieux.

-Tu sors avec elle.

-Non, Heero. Lâche-moi un peu. Elle propose que vous veniez avec vos… Euh… Compagnes. »

Ne pas rire trop fort.

En fait, personne ne rit.

Seul Wu Fei ne voit pas le problème. Et pour cause, il est le seul à avoir une compagne digne de ce nom.

.

-

.

« Bonjour ! Entrez ! Là, asseyez-vous.

Quatre rentre derrière Trowa dans l'appartement qu'il trouve tout à fait bien aménagé. Pas impersonnel, pas surchargé. Un juste milieu entre le simple et le coquet.

Il s'assoit à côté de Trowa. Pose une main sur sa cuisse.

Duo a décidé de jouer la carte de la vérité avec Valentine. Il n'a pas envie de lui mentir à propos de ses amis. A vrai dire, il n'a aucune raison de cacher la sexualité de ses amis à sa voisine.

Et d'ailleurs, c'est pour lui un test.

Parce qu'en fait, il commence à envisager d'agrandir son champ de conquête, et à apprécier vraiment Valentine.

Et si elle tique à la vue de ses amis, elle ne tolèrera surement pas d'avoir un copain bi. Parce que Duo aimerait autant ne pas lui cacher.

Duo se rend subitement compte qu'il va beaucoup mieux : la preuve, il se fait même des films avec comme second personnage principal quelqu'un d'autre que Heero.

Présentations :

- Quatre, mon meilleur ami, et son copain, Trowa, un de mes amis et collègue aussi.

Moment de vérité pour Duo.

Elle leur serre la main chaleureusement en souriant.

-Enchantée. Ah, ça doit être les autres !

Elle ouvre de nouveau la porte sur Wu Fei, suivi de près par Sally, puis Heero.

Nouveau sourire chaleureux.

Duo est content.

La soirée s'annonce agréable.

-Et toi Heero, tu n'as pas de… euh… tu n'es pas casé ?

Petites gènes de temps en temps, vis-à-vis de la sexualité des autres. Parce qu'elle ne connait pas celle de Heero.

-Non, libre.

Heero est un peu tendu.

Il n'a pas encore vu de rapport direct entre Valentine et Duo, et ne sait donc pas quoi penser de leur relation.

-Valentine, tu peux lui demander s'il est gay aussi, tu seras plus à l'aise après.

Trowa tique un peu :

-Ca se fait pas Quatre.

-Oh mais il a raison, et je vais pas me gêner : alors, Heero, tu chasses quel genre de gibier ?

-Il n'a pas de sexualité définie. On ne sait pas trop s'il préfère les femmes, les hommes. Ou les animaux.

Duo n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il retient depuis trop longtemps sa colère contre lui, il fallait que ça sorte. Même sous l'apparence d'une boutade.

Valentine éclate de rire, les autres suivent avec un petit temps de retard, car ils ont tous compris que Duo ne faisait pas que de l'humour.

-Non, en vrai, je ne vise pas les animaux. Après ça dépend de ce qu'il y a en face de moi.

-Euh... Ok. Par contre, Duo, mon chat n'est pas un jouet.

-D'accord, d'accord, je suis sage,je le caresse, et j'arrête de le lancer en l'air. J'ai compris.

-C'est bien. Bon, on va boire un petit quelque chose. Duo, vous voulez bien préparer ? J'ai la flemme.

-Dac'. Alors, je vous fais quoi tout le monde ?

« Tout le monde » n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu si Valentine venait de vouvoyer Duo. Du coup ils passent au dessus.

-Café, s'il te plait.

-Pour moi aussi

-Idem.

-Un Darjeeling. Euh, s'il y a.

Original, Wu Fei.

-Je veux bien une infusion. J'aime bien le thé, mais le soir ça m'empêche de dormir. Remarque, j'ai pas le choix d'apprécier le thé avec l'homme avec qui je passe ma vie.

Sally, méfiante au début quant aux motivations de Valentine de les inviter et surtout tout à fait parano vis-à-vis des autres femmes qui approchent à moins de cinq mètres son futur mari, s'est détendue. En fait, elle relance toujours la conversation, et la monopolise le plus souvent.

-C'est noté. Et vous Valoo ?

Ce coup-ci, personne n'a de doute : Duo et Valentine se vouvoient.

Ca fait… bizarre. Ils ont le même âge, ce connaissent depuis près d'un mois, se voient tous les matins, passent du temps ensembles. Et tout ça dans une atmosphère de vous.

-J'aimerais bien du thé, mais moi non plus je ne dors pas après… Pareil pour le café. C'est pour ça que j'ai des tisanes. J'en veux une Andalousie s'il vous plait Duo.

-J'y va !

Un silence gêné s'installe. Brisé par Sally :

-Euh… Tu préfère qu'on te vouvoie ? Parce qu'on ne s'est pas posé la question, du coup on t'a tutoyé mais…

-Oh, non non ! C'est rien ! C'est juste une habitude avec Duo… Mais normalement je tutoie facilement. Moi non plus je me suis pas posé la question pour vous !

-Bizarre comme habitude.

-Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Duo est vraiment content.

Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais tous ses amis apprécient Valentine, et ça lui fait plaisir.

Et même, ça continue mieux que ça n'avait commencé, parce que, pour une raison mystérieuse pour tout le monde, Heero passe de extrêmement tendu à jovial. Si si ! Jovial !

.

* * *

.

**Waaala !**

Chapitre écrit et mis en page hier,

mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, quand j'ai fait "save", ça a savé rien du tout,

donc j'ai du tout refaire la mis en page.

Enjoy. --'

Donc voilà pour vous le chapitre number four.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, mais je sais pas ce qui me dérange, donc tant pis.

Wala wala !

A plus les niamis, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

**=)**


End file.
